


Mounted

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [36]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Animal Play, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Jarrod arrive at the ranch for dinner just in time to see Nick introduce a new mare to his prize stallion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mounted

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.

Jarrod dismounted, handed the reins of his horse over to one of the stable hands and Dave did the same. He spotted his brothers by one of the corrals and nudged the other man.

“Looks like we’re a bit early,” he observed.

Dave grinned. “Reckon we should go over and see if they need a hand before dinner?”

Jarrod inclined his head in agreement and the two men walked over. It was nice, Jarrod reflected, that he finally knew his family respected his relationship with Dave and that they could all enjoy a Sunday dinner together. He wasn’t sure how much Nick and Heath’s wives suspected, but they treated Dave like any other member of the family and over the past couple years, it had become habit for the two men to have dinner at the ranch at least once a week. Jarrod knew Dave missed not being able to see Daniel and his new grandson more often and being able to play honourary uncle to his lover’s nephews gave him a great deal of pleasure. 

“Hey, Jarrod, Dave,” Heath greeted when they reached the fence.

Dave leaned on the top rail and pushed back his hat. “Nice looking mare,” he commented.

“Yep.” Nick looked smug. “Picked her up at auction last month. She’d been out in the hills and was all scruffy and dirty, so I got her for a song. She’s a perfect match for old Toff there. He seems to think so too.”

Jarrod wasn’t about to argue. The dark grey mare sidled coquettishly away from the tall black stallion and Jarrod had to admire her glossy coat and excellent confirmation. Her tail flagged as she moved to the side of the corral and Toff followed eagerly. The mare was obviously in season and the stallion’s penis hung heavily beneath him.

“Reckon you’re just in time for the main event, Pappy,” Nick said and Jarrod couldn’t miss the lecherous grin on his brother’s face. He turned away, pretending he missed Nick’s intent, but the moment he looked back to the corral was the same moment Toff decided to mount his mare. The black stallion grunted as he took his mate with short, sharp thrusts and she stood firm for him, even leaning into his thrusts. Jarrod’s pants started to grow tight and he didn’t feel like meeting the gaze of any of the men around him. Not that he should be embarrassed; most men became aroused by such a blatantly carnal act and he was sure that if he looked he’d see a bulge in Dave’s and his brothers’ pants as well. But it was Nick’s whispered, “I bet you’d like to be the one up against the fence being ridden by your stud,” in his ear that caused him the embarrassment.

“Nick!” Jarrod hissed in protest. Not that it wasn’t gratifying that his brother wasn’t disgusted by what he and Dave did behind closed doors, but still… Then he made the mistake of looking at Dave. His lover’s were eyes were glinting with lust and his discomfort, along with his cock, grew. Jarrod only hoped his brothers’ children would be full of distracting mischief during dinner.

 

“What was going on between you and Nick tonight?” Dave asked as they rode home. “You couldn’t even look at him straight. You were having trouble looking at me too, I noticed.”

It had been an awkward evening. Jarrod hadn’t been able to get Nick’s words out of his mind all through dinner. It was bad enough for his brother to be so blatant about their sex life, but those words made Jarrod want to do what Nick suggested, have Dave pin him in a corner, mount him like Toff mounted that mare and rut with him like a couple of animals in heat.

“It’s nothing, Dave.”

Dave gave an incredulous snort. “Nothing doesn’t usually have you blushing whenever you look at me, either,” he added. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say Nick was make some sort of innuendo that involved the two of us.”

He might as well get it off his chest, Jarrod decided. It wasn’t as if Dave didn’t know all sorts of things about him that most men would be reluctant to admit to themselves and Jarrod had to admit that almost all of those things turned his lover on. His pants grew tighter as he wondered exactly how much Dave was going to be aroused by what he was going to say.

“He was teasing me when we were watching the horses,” Jarrod said with a sidelong glance at his lover. “He was saying that I’d probably like to be the one being mounted up against the fence.”

Dave was silent and Jarrod could tell that wasn’t what he’d been expecting to hear. “And would you?” he asked finally.

Jarrod glanced over. “Did you really have to ask?” He might as well admit it all. “Just the idea of being mounted and bred like I was your mare was enough to keep me hard all night.” He caught his breath when Dave’s grabbed his horse’s reins and moved off the road, pulling Jarrod’s mount behind. 

“Dammit, Jarrod, I’ve been hard all through dinner, too,” he breathed huskily as he pulled them to a stop. “I didn’t know what you’d think of me, imagining you presenting your ass to me the way that mare did to the stallion.” Dave slid out of the saddle and Jarrod followed suit, only to immediately be pushed to his hands and knees. “But if you want to…” 

Jarrod shuddered with anticipation as Dave unbuckled his pants and pulled them off his hips, effectively hobbling him. He felt Dave’s hot breath, the slickness of his lover’s tongue as Dave used his saliva to lubricate Jarrod’s opening and then Jarrod gasped at the pain when Dave thrust his hard cock deep inside without any other preparation, but he held still just like the mare from that afternoon. Dave picked up the pace, thrusting hard and fast like the stallion had. Jarrod rocked with his lover’s motions, urging him harder and faster. He felt his own cock bobbing heavily between his legs and knew it wasn’t going to be long. “Ride me, Dave,” he groaned, “fuck me like a stallion, breed me like your mare.” He heard an animalistic grunt against his neck as Dave came, his seed spilling inside to fill him, and that took Jarrod over the edge as well. Semen spurted onto the ground as his cock pulsed, his arms gave out and Dave collapsed on top of him.

“You know, I never think of you as a mare,” Dave whispered. “You’re just as much a stud as any stallion, but I’ll be happy to mount you anytime. All you have to do is ask.”


End file.
